


Tenías que ser tú

by CadiieMustang



Series: Crónicas de un amor a través del tiempo [3]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Charles Xavier, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik Has Feelings, Lime, M/M, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), Top Erik Lehnsherr
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadiieMustang/pseuds/CadiieMustang
Summary: Han pasado tres años desde los acontecimientos de Apocalypsis; Charles sigue extrañando a Erik, y tal vez, la oportunidad de ir a París sea el ingrediente secreto que necesitaba para encontrarse con quien, ha sido el amor de toda su vida.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Crónicas de un amor a través del tiempo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122713
Kudos: 7





	Tenías que ser tú

**TENÍAS QUE SER TÚ**

**.**

_“_ _Hoy desperté con ganas de besarte,  
tengo una sed de acariciarte,  
enredarme a ti, y no soltarte  
eres tan embriagante, eres tú…_”

Eres tú – Carla Morrison.

**.**

Charles iba descendiendo del taxi que los llevó directamente a una de las calles más transitadas de París. Tenía muchos años que no pasaba por ahí, no desde que fue para cambiar el curso de la historia hacía ya trece años; aunque esta vez era completamente diferente el motivo de su visita, todo estrictamente con el ámbito profesional para dar una conferencia en un doctorado en biotecnología. Sabía que sólo era parte de darle más plusvalía al curso educativo que una persona con su currículum diera una cátedra, y él usaría eso a su favor para las relaciones entre mutantes y humanos.

Unas por otras.

Aunque Hank insistió en acompañarlo, ocurrieron ciertos incidentes con Scott y su poder, por lo que estuvo obligado a quedarse para controlar todo; a él no le importó mucho, sólo estaría una semana lejos de la mansión, pero insistieron en enviarlo con un enfermero que, además, le haría de chofer y guardaespaldas. No era mutante, pero si conocía todo referente a ello ya que su hermana pequeña estudiaba en la escuela de Charles y era un plus el ser muy eficiente en su labor, al grado de sentir que lo agobiaba. Durante todo el vuelo le había preguntado si existía algo que podía hacer por él; Charles sólo declinaba la oferta con una sonrisa en sus labios y veía a la ventana, perdiéndose en el mar de nubes y cielo azul sobre el que volaba.

Sólo hasta después de descender del avión, recorrer todo el camino desde el aeropuerto hasta llegar a las puertas del hotel donde se quedarían, fue que pudo relajarse; en ese momento, sólo respiraba el aroma de verano en el bello París. Tendría sólo dos días ocupados y los demás podría ocuparlos para distraerse y tomarlo a cuenta de vacaciones. Quería visitar el museo del Louvre, ver todas las calles parisinas llenas flores y cenar a la luz de la Torre Eiffel.

Ya era justo y necesario poder disfrutar un poco de todas las cosas sencillas que la vida le regalaba.

—Señor Xavier. —Su cuidador interrumpió el curso de su pensamiento—. Iré a registrarnos al hotel.

—Descuida yo esperaré aquí afuera, me encanta poder tomar aire fresco —dijo y le regaló una sonrisa, no del todo sincera, pero si lo más cordial que pudo.

Su acompañante se apresuró en poner todo el orden y posterior, regresó por él para llevarlo a su habitación; en el pequeño elevador solo cabían ellos dos, era un hotel sencillo, aunque bastante acogedor, a lo largo de los años, aprendió a que prefería eso para poder bajar el perfil un poco. El pasillo estaba adornado con replicas pequeñas de esculturas y pinturas famosas, algo entre lo minimalista y romántico. Llegaron a su cuarto y por fortuna, Chales insistió en tener habitaciones separadas, aunque ambas estaban juntas y conectadas por una puerta de madera.

Le indicó que quería estar solo el resto del día, y aunque su acompañante insistió en ayudarle a desempacar, Charles fue firme en sus palabras y con una sonrisa logró despacharlo, con la promesa en que _podía_ hacerlo; Richard —como recordaba se llamaba— se sonrojó un poco y aceptó marcharse, no sin antes recordarle que podía tocar la puerta en cuanto necesitara algo.

Charles sonrió ya con jun poco más de amabilidad, solo para darle tranquilidad al otro y le vio desaparecer tras la puerta color shedrón.

Después de cumplir su promesa de acomodar su ropa en el armario, Charles abrió las puertas que daban al pequeño balcón; su intención inicial era solo ventilar un poco el lugar que sería su hogar los siguientes días, pero de solo ver las ventanas del resto de edificios, llenos de colores vivos debido a la flora que pululaba en todas partes, le llenó la vida por completo. Y, a lo lejos, vio como la mitad de la Torre Eiffel se erguía orgullosa a unas cuadras de donde se encontraba, y el juego de colores del atardecer le daba un marco maravilloso, de aquellos que siempre se quedaría grabado con él, algo que ni la mejor fotografía o postal podría igualar.

Tenía mucho tiempo sin sentir esa paz.

Y con justa razón, pues desde hace tres años que no veía a Erik Lenhsherr.

Después de los eventos que casi conducían al fin de la raza humana sin mutación —por tercera vez en poco más de veinte años—, Erik solo se quedó en Weschester un par de días para ayudar a construir la mansión y así continuar con el proyecto de su escuela para mutantes. Las mañanas se acompañaban con una bebida caliente, Charles optaba por un té, y Erik elegía siempre un café cargado —un día intentaron hacerlo al revés y fue todo un desastre—, y durante las noches jugaban al ajedrez hasta que uno de los dos se quedaba dormido. Había sonrisas, sarcasmo, humor, _coqueteos fugaces_ …

Fue como volver a tener a ese Erik de quien se enamoró como un loco hace 23 años.

Pero eventualmente, la magia terminó cuando Erik le dijo que tenía que irse, y aunque hubo una leve insinuación inocente sobre que con sus poderes podría convencer a Erik de lo que sea, Charles sabía que no era lo que realmente quería.

Él quería que Erik lo eligiera. Que deseara quedarse a su lado más que nada.

Decidió dejarlo ir, con la leve esperanza de volverse a ver nuevamente. Tal vez en unos años, o quizás en otras vidas.

Realmente, sus encuentros siempre han sido muy inusuales e inesperados, podía esperar cualquier cosa.

Aspiró la brisa vespertina, aquella que corría desde el este hasta el alba, dando un soplo de vida y bocanadas de tranquilidad a la luz de las inminentes luces que se iban prendiendo una a una para darle más armonía a aquella imagen que Charles seguía contemplando.

Pronto, sintió una cobija rodeando sus hombros y salió de su transe, observando que era Richard quien le sonreía, lamentando enormemente con sus expresivos ojos haberlo sacado de su pequeño universo lleno de recuerdos.

—Tenemos que cenar, profesor. —Su voz era gentil, casi dulce—. ¿Gusta que bajemos al restaurant o prefiere servicio a la habitación?

.

.

Charles se sentía cansado. Era su tercer día en París, y el último con deberes académicos, y aunque en un principio había decidido quedarse para relajarse un poco en unas breves vacaciones, lo pensó mejor las últimas horas y realmente era una idea muy mala; se sentía egoísta no regresar a la escuela pronto, y culpable por haberle dejado todo lo administrativo a Hank. Y aunque estaba seguro de que Raven le ayudaría de cualquier forma, se sentía responsable de todo ello y decidió cambiar su vuelo para el día de mañana temprano.

Iba saliendo de otorgar su segunda conferencia del día. Observó su reloj de mano, tenía un receso de treinta minutos para la siguiente cátedra que tenía programada. Richard no tenía muchas labores con él mientras estuviera en la Universidad, por lo que le dio el día libre para que aprovechara ser turista.

De cualquier forma, él manejaba su silla de ruedas como todo un campeón olímpico, no había casi ninguna actividad que no pudiera realizar por su cuenta —tal vez excepto, alcanzar las galletas de chocolate cuando olvidaban dejarla en su lugar y lo colocaban sobre el estante más alto—.

Se desplazó un rato sobre los mismos pasillos que ya había recorrido el día de ayer y hoy temprano. No tenía particularmente mucha hambre y prefería llegar a la siguiente aula con tiempo de anticipación —por si tenía que sortear alguna dificultad—, para revisar que todo estuviera en orden y no tener contratiempos.

Y en su camino tal vez, por un segundo, hubiera preferido ir a beber al menos una botella de agua, porque si sus ojos no fallaban, a lo lejos, recargado en un pilar de granito bajo la sombra de un árbol, se encontraba Erik Lensherr. Se talló los ojos esperando que con ello se desvaneciera la perfecta alucinación que se presentaba ante él.

Al ver que, incluso, Erik parecía reírse ante su reacción, Charles se declaró oficialmente loco.

—Tanto tiempo sin verte, viejo amigo.

Charles talló sus ojos una vez más y tomó el puente de su nariz, haciendo presión justo en ese lugar para generar un poco de dolor. Tal vez lo único que necesitaba era despertar de ese sueño retorcido y acudir a terapia, porque no era posible que uno de sus deseos más fervientes se estuviera materializando justo frente a él.

Se arrepintió de no escuchar a Raven antes y pedir ayuda a un profesional.

—No Charles, no estás loco… —se dijo a sí mismo y continuó ignorando la imagen de Erik, quien ahora parecía reír aún más—. Sólo estás totalmente desesperado por verlo nuevamente después de años…

—Eso me halaga demasiado, pero definitivamente prefiero que me veas ahora más de lo que quieres ver dentro de tu mente.

Charles abrió los ojos súbitamente, y pensó que la asquerosa felicidad que sentía en ese momento le provocaría una arritmia segura. Su corazón latió desenfrenado, y el millar de _mariposas_ dentro de él lo hicieron _volar_ en ese momento.

Casi inmediatamente todo ello fue aplastado por el sentimiento avasallador de la desolación. Siempre aceptó a Erik como era, sabía que era un ser errante, que la vida no fue más que una perra con él y le dio las lecciones más duras que podría poner… y no podía sentirse miserable pues, así como llegaba, se volvía a ir cuando su corazón ya se había acostumbrado a su presencia.

Y, aun así, estaba ahí frente a él, con una mirada cansada, pero una sonrisa sincera, tocando nuevamente su alma con esos ojos que tanto añoraba.

Probablemente Erik solo quería saludarlo, como quien toma un café con un amigo a quien no ha visto en mucho tiempo, intercambiar unas palabras de cortesía, reír por un chiste, tener una partida de ajedrez y cada quién continuaría por el rumbo del que vino.

Era todo lo que necesitaba para centrarse nuevamente.

—Un gusto verte, _viejo amigo_.

.

.

Sabía que era una mala idea. El plan en su mente era solo tomar un café con Erik en algún lugar cerca de la Universidad para esperar a Richard después de su última conferencia de la tarde, tal vez desearle a Erik un buen viaje después de la partida reglamentada de ajedrez a la que tanto estaban acostumbrados.

Pero ahí estaba, cerca de las nueve de la noche en un restaurant elegante cerca de la Torre Eiffel esperando a que Erik llegara a la cita acordada. ¿Por qué no podía negarse? Definitivamente, Erik Lenhsherr era su perdición. Meneó el vaso con hielo frente a él, probablemente eran los nervios, pero ya llevaba cuatro vasos de agua en menos de diez minutos tratando de menguar la ansiedad que crecía en su interior como champan recién descorchado.

Ya iba por el quinto vaso de agua, cuando sintió la presencia de Erik a unos metros de él. Intentó parecer natural, pero dentro de él, los nervios que sentía parecían haberse comido de un bocado a la serenidad y coquetería que lo caracterizaba.

Y lo que Charles no sabía, era que Erik se sentía exactamente igual.

—Lamento llegar tarde, estaba arrendando un cuarto en un hotel a unas cuadras. —Su voz sonaba entrecortada por los jadeos de correr desesperadamente. Lo último que quería, era que Charles pensara que lo había dejado.

—No te preocupes, aún tenemos tiempo beber un buen whisky.

Erik asintió ante la buena propuesta de un buen alcohol y se sentó en la silla que estaba frente a Charles, quien alzó la mano y el mesero del pequeño local se acercó para pedir la orden; ambos optaron por pedir la botella completa en lugar de estar pidiendo trago tras trago. El mesero anotó la orden y se retiró a despacharla en la barra.

Después de eso, ninguno pudo pronunciar algo para iniciar una conversación. Charles pensaba en cuál podría ser un buen tema para platicar, pues, aunque sentía desesperación por saber qué había hecho en esos años, creía que sería mejor que el otro abordara esa charla —si es que quería, porque si algo distinguía a Erik, era en ser muy hermético con su vida privada—.

Por otra parte, Erik seguía mirando a Charles disimuladamente; fingía acomodarse en la silla para voltear a verlo, contemplar el perfil sencillo, pero elegante de su acompañante; por unos momentos, sentía que debía decirle algo, hacerle saber cuánto lo había extrañado, pero se frenaba al pensar que el otro no se sentía de la misma forma.

Recibieron su botella, los pequeños vasos y hielo; cada uno se sirvió un poco de alcohol y comenzaron a beber después de una cordial sonrisa. Los minutos pasaban, veían a las personas caminar sobre la acera, disfrutando de la mano al caminar con alguien a lado, de las charlas peculiares que alcanzaban a escuchar desde la mesa donde estaban. Todo a la luz de las velas se veía muy romántico, pero era tremendamente incómodo para ambos.

—Este whisky es muy bueno, Erik —dijo Charles sirviéndose un segundo vaso, aunque sólo quería deshacer el mutismo que existía entre ambos.

—Gracias, recuerdo haberlo visto un día en la mansión hace años —respondió natural, sin creer que la charla se dirigiera precisamente del lugar que ha intentado huir desde hace décadas—. Hace poco lo probé y me prometí invitarte una copa un día, para que supieras de cuan buen licor estás ignorando.

—Ingenioso plan venir desde quien saber dónde y emboscarme precisamente en París, viejo amigo. —Charles no quería, pero al parecer su voz dejó salir un poco de la penumbra que cargaba en su corazón.

—En mi defensa, puedo decir que fui primero a la mansión, y fue Mystique quien me dijo que podía encontrarte por acá —respondió Erik nada sorprendido; sabía que Charles podría tener sus reservas al momento de recibirlo, incluso si era una simple plática.

Pero si ya tuvo la determinación para cruzar medio mundo en tres días, tenía la voluntad para seguir con su plan hasta el final. Vio a Charles hacer un pequeño puchero, que intentó ocultar bebiendo de golpe todo el whisky de su vaso; le recordó a aquella vez en el avión hace más de diez años, cuando él se disculpaba y Charles, con sus ojos tristes y brillosos, le miraban con anhelo; y la ironía de la vida, era que ese viaje los llevó al lugar al que estaban ahora.

Como si todo ese tiempo que transcurrió se hubiese detenido.

—¿Cómo han estado todos tus estudiantes? —Preguntó volviendo a rellenar su vaso con más hielo y whisky.

—Bastante bien en realidad… —contestó rápidamente, tal vez incluso antes de saber qué iba a decir, el miedo a quedar paralizado por la presencia de Erik estaba a flor de piel—, tenemos un plan educativo muy amplio, se cubre la currícula de clases de una escuela regular y adicional, les enseñamos a manejar sus poderes con ayuda de muchos maestros mutantes.

—¿Y a los chicos sí les interesan las clases no mutantes? —Erik no se imaginaba a un niño disfrutando clases como Literatura, Matemáticas o similares.

—Hay diversas formas de cursarlas, ya sea en grupo, o que una persona de grados superiores te acompañe —respondió Charles, sintiéndose un poco más relajado—. Hank se esmera mucho en diseñar las clases para que se vuelvan atractivas, sobre todo las que tienen que ver con Ciencias. Aunque claro, la profesora favorita es Raven, te imaginarás que es una super heroína para más de uno.

—Salud por eso.

Ambos chocaron sus vasos, seguidos de una sonrisa genuina. Poco a poco, los temas se volvieron fáciles de tratar entre ambos, desde por qué Charles aceptó la cátedra tan lejos de casa, hasta como era que Erik, lentamente, logró construir Genosha, un lugar exclusivo para los mutantes.

—Cuéntame de Genosha —dijo Charles, observando que lentamente las calles se volvían vacías y la oscuridad de la noche se incrementaba.

—La gente que vivía ahí eran esclavos, el gobierno los utilizaba crear productos a bajo precio y exportarlos, claro que las ganancias eran para los que estaban en el poder. —Erik se recargó en la mesa, para acercarse más a Charles—. Poco a poco nos fuimos infiltrando y se logró dar un golpe de estado para liberarlos, no fue fácil, pero lo conseguimos.

—¿Pero todos están bien? —Cuestionó Charles. Se veía asombrado, confundido, y verdaderamente preocupado. Erik sonrió, conmovido por el brillo en los ojos de su compañero; Charles era alguien que siempre se preocuparía por todos.

—Como en cualquier guerra, hubo muertos y destrucción; aunque de eso ya fue casi un año. Por el momento, seguimos modificando el régimen político, para que todos los mutantes, sean originarios de la isla o no, podamos coexistir con armonía.

—Entonces… ¿tú eres el rey de Genosha o algo así? Porque no te imagino con una capa y una corona en tu cabeza —dijo Charles con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Nada de reyes, y no estoy ni cerca de ser el presidente —respondió Erik jocoso ante la evidente burla—. Pero sí fui importante en la liberación de unos cuantos de los nuestros. Y claro, no se asesinó a alguien de no ser estrictamente necesario y sólo en defensa propia.

—Veo que tuviste años difíciles.

De alguna forma, Charles se sintió aliviado de escuchar a Erik, de saber que aun cuando su pasado fue difícil, él se esforzaba por liberar a mucha gente que Charles no podía ayudar. Y tal vez ahí, radicaba la dupla perfecta que podían ser —aun cuando no estaban juntos— para traer cambios reales a un mundo como el suyo con personas que necesitaban ayuda desde diferentes perspectivas.

Reconocía que, algunas veces, la paz no era una opción. Y eso lo había aprendido con creces.

—Un poco. Por estar en medio de este conflicto, no tuve oportunidad para enviarte algunas cartas como hubiese querido —dijo Erik sacando de su gabardina un pequeño paquete de cartas envueltas en un cordón—. Realmente no quería volver a desaparecer, pero el siguiente código postal se encontraba en otro país entonces…

El rostro de Charles pasó de la incredulidad, al desconcierto y desembocó en un sonrojo; comenzó a reír para ocultar el creciente nerviosismo que surgió en él al ver la pila de cartas que había. Tenía curiosidad por leer lo que en ellas le había escrito Erik, y a su vez, le embargaba el miedo de saber que tal vez, estaba mal interpretando la situación.

Algunas veces era mejor la ignorancia, no quería volver a hacerse ilusiones vanas.

—¿Qué te causa tanta gracia? —Preguntó Erik, aunque esta vez se le veía serio, desde el punto de vista de Charles.

—Nada es solo… que todo esto me parece tan irreal —respondió con sinceridad—. Creí… creí nuevamente que no te volvería a ver… no al menos hasta que otra amenaza volviera a sacudir al mundo o dentro de diez años, como habíamos trazado esta extraña tradición desde los 60’s.

Erik se relajó. Y tal vez con un poco más de valentía, bebió el vaso de whisky que tenía firmemente agarrado con su mano derecha, se levantó de su silla y caminó hasta hincarse y quedar frente a Charles. Las miradas decían más de lo que ambos estaban dispuestos a admitir, los ojos de ambos brillaban por la excitación que lentamente crecía entre ellos y la ansiedad caminaba por todo su cuerpo, como una tetera en punto de ebullición a punto de silbar.

—¿Realmente crees que no nos harán daño? —Preguntó Erik, sosteniendo la mano de Charles con la suya.

Charles guardó silencio otros segundos más, disfrutando el calor de la eterna caricia en ese simple acto.

—Te lo dije hace tres años, Erik. —Charles puso su cara más seria, mientras que con una de sus manos sostenía las cartas ya arrugadas y con la otra entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Erik—. _Siento lástima por las pobres almas que lleguen a mi escuela buscando problemas_.

Erik sintió un arrebato de júbilo; sentir que Charles no rehuía a su contacto, que incluso estaba de acuerdo en que había cosas en que no se podían obtener por medios pacíficos y aquella declaración que casi le hacía quedarse, fue como explotar en un mar de sensaciones, aquellas que le recordaban la única persona que siempre relacionó con la palabra hogar.

En un arrebato, Erik se acercó a Charles y le besó con todo el espíritu; sentía que la vida misma se estaba agotando, y que el solo contacto de los labios del otro sobre los suyos, era lo que le permitiría nuevamente respirar.

Charles, por la sorpresa, no correspondió en primera instancia el trémulo contacto que le brindaba Erik, no fue hasta que sintió los dientes del otro pidiendo permiso para ahondar el contacto que él, ignorando todas las alarmas que le indicaban que eso era una mala idea, aceptó gustoso la intrusión, y ahora el beso aumentó en intensidad.

Después de un par de minutos, ambos abrieron sus ojos, separándose por escasos centímetros —a reserva de volver a besarse como si no hubiese un mañana—. Charles pudo ver que, detrás de Erik, se alzaba con luz la Torre Eiffel, majestuosa como siempre, y contrastando con el color del cielo nocturno estaban los ojos azul grisáceo de Erik, mirándole intenso, preguntándole con pequeños besos alrededor de sus mejillas si aquello podían continuarlo en otra parte.

Él aceptó sin dudarlo pidiendo la cuenta.

Y ahí estaba otra vez, cayendo en picada.

.

.

A tientas, llegar a la habitación de Charles en el hotel. Desde que cruzaron el umbral de la puerta, no dejaron de besarse una y otra vez, convirtiéndose en un conjunto de caricias, jadeos, contacto rudo y suave… todo estaba polarizado en cuanto a lo que querían expresar.

Con cuidado, Erik ayudó a Charles a llegar a la cama, y fue ahí, desnudándose con furia contenida, pero tocándose con la calma de quien tendría todo el tiempo del mundo, que ambos desbocaron todo el sentimiento que guardaron durante años.

Erik besaba cada una de las pecas que veía a través de la luz que se colaba por la ventana; dejaba sobre la piel blanca de Charles un camino de marcas de las caricias rudas que poco a poco se veían rojas, capaces de mostrar por donde estuvieron sus manos.

Charles, en cambio, se dedicaba a disfrutar y a marcar con mordidas los anchos hombros de Erik, aquellos que, sentía, cargaba todo el peso del mundo, lo cual era muy injusto. ¿Pero quién conocía de justicia? Ellos, sinceramente, no. Y no podía hacer nada más que repartir amor por todo el cuerpo del otro.

Muy despacio, Erik le quitó el caro pantalón sastre que tenía puesto Charles, enviándolo al rincón de la habitación, y el mismo destino tuvieron los boxer de algodón.

—¿Qué estás…? —La voz de Charles flaqueó un instante, pues la habitación estaba en oscuridad, pero casi podía jurar ver la sonrisa de oreja a oreja de Erik.

—Disfruta, yo me encargo del resto.

Y como si de una persona en abstinencia, Erik comenzó a chupar el pene de Charles, con la intención de que poco a poco para que lograra ponerse duro. Charles quería decirle que no se decepcionara si no lo lograba, porque había perdido la movilidad de su cadera hacia abajo totalmente, y las sensaciones en tal vez en un 50%, por lo que pocas veces, sin el suero, Charles lograba llegar al orgasmo; pero a veces, olvidaba que Erik era la persona más perseverante del mundo, quien no negaba desafío alguno.

Lentamente, el calor que sentía en su zona pélvica se incrementaba. El placer de sentir la lengua traviesa de Erik recorriendo su pene ya erecto compensaba por completo la vergüenza de pensar que tal vez Erik no lo considere tan atractivo como antes, y bueno, a quién podría engañar, del Charles que conoció hace años en aquel enfrentamiento contra Shaw no quedaba nada; el cabello se había ido, los músculos de sus piernas se atrofiaron por la falta de caminar, las arrugas comenzaban a crecer alrededor de sus ojos, sin mencionar las manchas propias de la edad…

—Deja de pensar —dijo Erik sacando de su boca el pene de Charles, pero quedándose lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir su respiración en el pubis—. No hace falta ser telépata, eres perfecto como eres, como estás… si tan solo creyeras que cuando te vi hoy en la tarde, tuve que contenerme para no arrastrarte hasta un baño cerca…

—De acuerdo, no necesito recordar el regaño eterno de Hank.

Erik regresó a chupar su falo y él se concentró en _sentir_ , nada de pensar. Quería registrar en sus memorias la deliciosa lengua de Erik Lenhsherr, la calidez que brindaba, la suavidad de sus caricias…

Y es que no sólo se dedicaba a recordarle

Charles mentiría si dijera que ese no era el mejor sexo oral que tuvo la dicha de sentir.

Sin poder prevenirlo, Charles eyaculó más pronto de lo que pensaba en la boca de Erik. No fue mucho el semen que salía de él, pero aún así, le daba pena saber que todo terminó más rápido a lo que ambos estaban acostumbrados. Tal vez estaría bien pedir disculpas por ello…

—Te amo, Charles —dijo Erik acercándose hasta donde estaba él, tan cerca como para poder oler el aliento a whisky—. Y maldita sea, ya estoy cansado de no poder disfrutar de las cosas que amo en esta vida. En medio de la batalla, me prometí que, si salía de ahí con vida, te buscaría para quedarme contigo, porque quiero estar a tu lado.

Charles jadeó, emocionado con todo lo que escuchó, la felicidad recorrió su cuerpo como una corriente eléctrica, impactándose en cada poro de su piel. Todo él respiraba libertad, y ese sabor le recordaba tanto a Erik Lehnsherr, porque ese hombre gritaba justicia con todo su cuerpo, y él hubiese deseado poder dársela con todo su ser. Porque su historia inició desde que ambos se conocieron aquella noche, empapados y confundidos.

—No sabes cuantas noches deseé escucharte decir eso. —Charles se sintió todo un niño travieso a punto de confesar sus mayores confidencias—. La mansión Xavier ha sido un lugar lleno de bastos recuerdos hermosos, pero también tragedias la han azotado. Muchas veces, incluso, quería cambiar todo y comprar otra propiedad para tener ahí un nuevo inicio, y no lo hice por pensar que algún día regresarías a mí.

Ahora fue el turno de Erik de quedarse por completo callado, sin poder pensar en alguna palabra que le expresara realmente lo que estaba sintiendo. No sabía si todo lo que tuvo que pasar en su vida, era parte de un plan místico para llegar a donde estaba, no quería pensar en todos los sacrificios que se hicieron para que el cause de la eventualidad lo arrojara, nuevamente, a los brazos de Charles, para poder sentir la ternura de sus caricias y el infinito amor que reflejaba en sus ojos azules.

—Desde hace más de veinte años, no he dejado de pensar en ti. —Charles puso su mano en la mejilla delgada de Erik—. Y lo haré cien años más, hasta que la vida me alcance y deje de respirar.

—Espero no sea pronto, tengo muchos planes para llevarte conmigo a Genosha.

—Aún te queda sortear un obstáculo, oh mi fiel caballero —dijo Charles señalando la puerta que conectaba al otro cuarto—. Del otro lado de la pared contigua, tengo un feroz dragón que se tomaba su papel tan en serio, que no estoy tan seguro de que permita fugarme tan fácilmente.

—Bueno, tal vez deberíamos sedarlo un poco, no creo que represente un problema tan grande siendo un humano normal. —Erik alzó sus hombros restándole importancia.

—¿Cómo sabes que no es un mutante?

—Sólo míralo, se ve tan fascinado por todo, que no creo que haya visto siquiera a Raven convertirse en todo lo existente. Sin mencionar que no es atractivo como nosotros.

Charles comenzó a reír por recordar que sí, Richard no era precisamente el estereotipo de hombre con quien quisiera tener alguna aventura, sin mencionar que Erik parecía ligeramente celoso ante la idea de que un _no mutante_ estuviera cerca de él.

Erik, por su parte, estaba fascinado por el efecto curativo que tenía la risa de Charles en todo su ser. Tenía tanto tiempo que no experimentaba la paz que sentía en su alma. Por primera vez en su vida, sintió que verdaderamente estaba vivo, completamente vivo.

—Sé que no tenemos la mejor historia de amor, pero no estoy dispuesto a estar otro día más sin ti —dijo Erik mientras repartía besos a lo largo de todo el rostro de Charles.

—Por primera vez, creo que congeniamos realmente con algo, _viejo amigo_.

Charles se dejó querer y aceptó el abrazo y cariños que el otro le proporcionaba: ya dejaría las preguntas que venían a su mente para después. Parecía que la noche que azoraba su relación todos estos años, se alejaba poco a poco para dar paso a un amanecer prometedor, tal como lo estaban contemplando al mirar los primeros rayos de sol a través de la ventana. Ambos sonrieron, como antes tal vez no lo habían hecho, pidiendo perdón a aquellos que estaban dejando —tanto física, como espiritualmente—.

Ese día, el mundo de Charles pareció reiniciarse.

**Author's Note:**

> Y con esto doy por terminada la serie de "Crónicas de un amor a través del tiempo". Espero lo hayan disfrutado, como yo amo al Cherik, que, como todos sabemos, son mas canon que mis padres. Amo a Erik, y Amo a Charles, así que era justo darles ese final feliz que todos sabemos, merecen. 
> 
> Gracias por leer. 
> 
> Besos de vino blanco.


End file.
